The Catgirl
by Lauren Jur
Summary: Ren Masamune is a girl that goes to Waiyā kōkō (Wire High School). She has a boyfriend but when bullies come along, do Ren and her boyfriend make some terrible mistakes to the bully?


My name is Ren Masamune. The "e" in my last name is pronounced like the letter "a". I was born catlike, not much like a person. People call me "Neko" which means cat in Japanese. I try to hide as much as I can but I can't help my cat features from popping out. Follow me on my adventure and thanks for listening. Sayōnara!

Chapter 1

My first day at Waiyā kōkō started a little like this: I got a meowtastic room and then when I met the cutest guy at the cafeteria, my hood flew off of my head, exposing my cat ears. How embarrassing! He asked me what those were. I just changed the subject. "Kon'nichiwa!" I exclaimed, "Would you like to date?" He looked at me. "Those ears." he said. "Gomen'nasai!" I said. "Are you a cat?" he asked. "I don't uh...know your name" I said.

Chapter 2

"My name is Takashi Honda" he said. "Honda-kun!" I shouted with happiness. "Answer my question." Honda-kun said. "Yes, I'm a cat...girl."I replied. "What's your name?" he asked. I looked into his dreamy eyes. "I'm Ren-Ren Masamune." I said. "I love that name." Honda-kun said. "I love yours too!" I said. He looked at me. "Ren, would you say yes?" "You're so cute! Why wouldn't I!?" I exclaimed. "OK then" he said, "I like you too." I followed him."Honda-kun!" I shouted, "You must date me! You are the cutest guy in school!"

Chapter 3

"Look, Masamune-san, I love you too but we just met."Honda-kun replied. I looked at him. "Is it because I'm a catgirl!?" I shouted. "No, I think it's an awesome characteristic!" he said. "I bet you're lying!" I vented. I honestly mean it. "He said. When a cute guy says that, he definitely means it. But I acted like I didn't give in.

Chapter 4

"Don't pretend like that" he said, "I love you." I stared in shock. "That's clawsome!" I exclaimed, "I love you too!" And from that day on, we are boyfriend and purrlfriend. Today, I still hide myself but Honda-kun urges me not to. He told me, "You're not a freak, you're meowtastic" I smile at his words. Be who I am. Don't be afraid...

Chapter 5

I thought about what he had said. I let my face and ears show. Oh, and my tail! When I fell, I celebrated the fact that I landed on my feet. Then something happened. A girl came over and said, "You look stupid. What is that? A size 6 cat costume?"

Chapter 6

"I'll let you know that I was born like this and I look meowtastic!" The girl laughed. "What kind of word is meowtastic?" she asked. "I bet you have no idea." I said, "Do you need a knuckle sandwich?" I laughed. "No, I don't." the girl replied. She went over and pulled my tail. "Yowch!" I screeched. Honda-kun ran over. He turned into an animal. "Leave my girl alone!" he growled under bared teeth. "Try and make me!" she said.

Chapter 7

I stared as Honda-kun worked. "I didn't know you were a-werewolf!" I said. He attacked the girl, bit at her until she bled. "Honda-kun, stop!" I shouted. "I'm trying to protect you!" Honda-kun said. "Well, I don't need it right now!" I said and scratched the girl until she bled. "That'll teach you to pull my tail, you stupid meanie!"I shouted. The principal came out and checked on us. "What happened to Meranī?" he asked. "Oh, Kōchō!" I said. Honda-kun transformed back.

Chapter 8

"She pulled my girl's butt!" Honda-kun said, "I had to stop her!" I looked at him. "Don't get me expelled." I whispered to him. "And who attacked her?" the principal asked. "Not to lie..." Honda-kun replied. I covered his mouth. "I honestly didn't know who did." I lied, "Is she your daughter?" The principal nodded. I uncovered his mouth. "I like telling the truth and what my girl said is not true. She is trying to cover the mistake that we both made. We scratched at her." The principal looked at them. "I know that she's a feisty girl but you don't have to scratch her!" the principal said, "Next time that happens, you both will be expelled!"

Chapter 9

I glared at Honda-kun. "How could you?" I said, coldly. "I was trying to protect you." he said. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO VIOLENT! I WISH WE NEVER WERE TOGETHER!" I shouted and stormed off, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D BE SO STUPID! PROTECT ME?! I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU! I HAVE BEEN ON THE Kōchō LIST ALL MY LIFE AND YOU RUIN MY REPUTATION?! YOU WILL GET IT!" I began to scratch him.

Chapter 10

Honda-kun followed me. "I love you" he said. "LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE YOU! DON'T YOU REMEMBER THAT WE ARE NO LONGER IN A RELATIONSHIP, YOU WILD IDIOT?" "Wild idiot?" he said. "THAT'S WHAT I SAID WASN'T IT?!" I yelled. I stormed off. "And don't you dare follow me nor talk to me! Anata ga iu subete ga garakutadearu!" I went to my dorm and sat on the bed. I heard a knock but I didn't get it. I just sat on the bed, wishing it was my roommate and not my Hidoku boyfriend.

To be continued in the next book:

_The Catgirl and the Purrfect Romance Battle_


End file.
